1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communicating apparatus in which a part of an image of a transmitted original is recorded on the transmission side.
2. Related Background Art
In association with the development of facsimile apparatuses, the number of cases of communicating a large quantity of important documents by using the facsimile apparatus is increasing. For example, there is a case where slips, bonds, or the like are transmitted from each branch office to a center in a group.
In such a case, a staff member of each branch records information onto a ledger or the like with respect to whether the important document was transmitted to the center and to which center the important document was transmitted.
However, there is a problem such that the work to write such information onto the ledger is very tedious and may be recorded erroneously.
There is also a problem such that when the facsimile apparatus conveys the documents and reads them by a reading section, if the documents are overlappingly conveyed, the documents which are hidden by the document on the reading section among the documents which were overlappingly conveyed are not read but are delivered to the outside of the apparatus without performing any process, so that the images of those documents are not transmitted in spite of the fact that the staff member believes that he has transmitted those important documents.